Got Snow?
by SnowParadise
Summary: The Disney Corporation has found a way to bring their park characters to life! But at what costs? Adam is living everyday wondering when his single life will be up and then he meets Snow White. Is it an innocent friendship or something more?
1. Chapter 1: Another Day

Prince Adam sighed as he looked out his window. It had been twelve years since the Disney Corporation found out how to bring their characters to life. Not only was it more realistic for guests, but cheaper and a longer solution since characters never aged. With the additional money, the parks were better tended and safe to make it the "happiest place on Earth". He had been brought over after Belle broke the curse, so his more beastly appearance hadn't followed him into this new realm.

He looked at himself in the mirror and ran his fingers through his golden locks. Adam looked out over fantasy land, and moaned over the idea of flocks of little girls dressed as Aurora, Cinderella and other admired princesses. He took a deep breath and got ready for work. He put on black pants with a golden strip up along sides, a long-sleeved, white shirt under a golden vest. He watched himself as he buttoned his vest. 'Why did I ever wear this,' he thought to himself as he grabbed his royal blue, formal jacket and draped it over his shoulder as he walked out the door.

The park hadn't opened yet, so other characters were chatting over breakfast or still getting ready themselves. Crocodiles from Robin Hood bickered over the last piece of French toasts. Card Guards from Alice in Wonderland were tumbling over each other and laughing since they had stayed out late the night before. Usually, Adam would stop and laugh to himself over such things, but he knew if he dallied like some of the others that Belle would be upset with him once again.

"And why are you late today?" Belle scowled. She stood at the entrance of the 'Be Our Guest' restaurant. Belle wore her signature yellow dress with yellow heels and up-done hair. Despite his regret of clothing choices, he always felt Belle looked beautiful no matter if it was a formal or casual day.

"I'm not late," Adam scoffed and smiled. He looked up at the 'it's a small world' clock. "It's only 5:48. The park doesn't open until six."

Belle sighed and rubbed her temples as she paced back and forth. "I know it's just Disney is having me teach the new character he's bringing in." She stopped and spun around to face him. "I was hoping to finally finish this book I started last month." Belle crossed her arms in frustration. "I don't know why I always have to show his new sideshows the ropes."

"I can do it," Adam blurted out. He didn't like seeing his friend upset and knew she could use a break. Just last month, she had trained twenty-seven new characters where they had to be, how to act and what not to do. "How hard could one character be?"

"Really? That'd just be awesome!" She hugged his arm and smiled. Adam looked away awkwardly. Belle then realized what she had done and let go. "Sorry. Anyway, the character is supposed to show up at the Eastern gate around 2 pm."

"Who do you think it is this time?"

"Well, I noticed we could use some more help in Tomorrow Land."

"Do you think it's more of those Star Wars' droids?"

Belle looked at her watch. She stood on her toes and looked around to make sure everyone was at their post. "I think you're asking a lot of questions for someone who should've been down checking on Ariel's transformation."

"You're right. I'll go now," he said as he ran towards the Fantasy Land gate. Ariel stood laughing with Alice and Peter Pan in front of the man-made lake designed after the little mermaid.

"And then I told him-" Ariel laughed before she was interrupted. Ariel was already in uniform with her signature seashell bra, a green skirt, and a cover up.

"You guys it is five minutes until opening and you're just standing around," Adam puffed as he recaptured his breath. He finally put on his coat.

"If it isn't Belle's obedient right hand man," Peter replied as he elbowed Alice's arm. Alice covered her mouth to laugh. Adam glared at Peter. These were his friends, and never missed an opportunity to ruffle his feathers.

"Come on Peter," Alice bellowed as she pulled on his arm. "I need help at the teacups anyways." Peter picked up Alice and carried her over a fence. They laughed and skipped through the fenced of park as a shortcut to the teacups.

Ariel's legs transformed into fins as she began to fall to the ground, but Adam caught her before she got hurt. "You never seem to get to your post in time," Adam smiled as he picked her up and carried her to her grotto.

"You know I can't help it," she laughed back. "What great adventure ever started when someone was where they were supposed to be? Plus, I'd miss you carrying me everywhere." His hand began to transform to its fluffier self and his golden locks rusted to brown. Ariel frowned, "It doesn't hurt does it?"

"No," Adam said as he hid it behind his back. "It's just like when you get your tail, except mine only lasts until 12 pm." After he set her down in her seashell, He walked away and out of view behind a building. His transformation was a burning sensation covering his entire body. Adam fell to his knees and bit his lip to impede his screams as his bones and organs contorted. His hands turned to paws with claws and his smooth skin turned to layers of fluff and hair. By the time the clocks stroke six, he was completely transformed. Adam was now the beast everyone would recognize, but it bothered him as much as before. Adam begrudgingly walked back towards Belle. It was another day of screaming children and pretending to be in smitten with Belle.


	2. Chapter 2: First Snow

Every day, Adam would escort Belle from 'Enchanted Tales with Belle' where Belle would tell stories to children decorated with mouse ears and character costumes. Then, they'd stop by Gaston's tavern for usual banter with Gaston and also make sure he wasn't making too much of a fool of himself. Afterwards, the couple would check on Ariel at her grotto on their way to the 'Dumbo: the flying elephants' ride to sign signatures. Finally, they would stop by the 'Prince Charming Carrousel' for a short ride with her fans before starting all over again.

Adam and Belle had already walked three rounds of the Fantasy Land route. She held on gently to his arm as they walked the entire time, briefly stopping to sign autograph books. Adam looked up at the 'It's a small world clock'. '11:52,' he read in his head.

Belle noticed him watching the clock. "I guess you could leave a little earlier today," she muttered as she let go of his arm. She didn't have to walk far before a swarm of girls surrounded her already, some even dressed like her.

"Thanks Belle," he smiled as he walked back to his home. Adam walked to an employee only entrance and walked down a path to the Fantasyland housing. Cottages and cute houses lined up on a hill that overlooked the park. He lived in a plain cottage with red roofing and a green door and steps. Vines had grown up along the sides of his home, yet didn't cover his windows. When entering the house, one was in the living room and could see the open kitchen towards the back. In the living room, his plasma TV hung over the fireplace in front of his two-person couch, chair and coffee table. On the left of the living room was his bedroom which was big enough for a chair, a window, his dresser, his bed and a side table. To the right of the kitchen was his bathroom. He didn't pick the house for its appearance or space, but the view from his window was the perfect view of Cinderella's Castle.

Adam sat in his chair waiting to transform back into his human form. Returning human was a cooling feeling like the sweet breeze of standing in the middle of an empty field in summer. It is such a calming feeling that Adam fell asleep in his chair.

In his dream, he sat in his old castle. Despite the rooms of furniture and walls of art, it was still cold and empty like before Belle or even the enchantress arrived. He wondered the halls when he suddenly noticed a shadow run around the corner. He couldn't tell who it was, but they weren't a stranger. Adam followed the apparition that seemed to laugh as he chased it. It led him to the balcony he once sat with Belle, but it was a different feeling inside him. The balcony was covered in snow and before him stood a black, shadow-like figure. Adam kneeled down and took a handful of snow in his hand, it wasn't cold. He looked back at the shadow, and it had opened its arms to him. Adam reached out and tried to touch it. Suddenly, it asked, "Why do you have to?" Then, it disappeared and he was all alone. His dream became darkness, and he was alone.

When he woke up he noticed the clock above his sink in the kitchen. It read 1:47 pm.

"What was I supposed to do again?" He groaned as he stretched from his nap. Adam got up and changed into a red T-shirt and some jeans. He noticed the picture of Belle on his nightstand. Today had been the first time in a long time she actually wanted to hug him; even though it was awkward he missed her smile.

"Sorry. Anyway, the character is supposed to show up at the Eastern gate around 2 pm," echoed in his head. Adam ran out the door and toward the Eastern gate. He knew some shortcuts, so he'd still make it in time.

When he reached the gate, he was actually early and sat there to wait a while. Adam watched as Peter got himself stuck in a tree trying to impress Alice. He snickered to himself how that boy would do anything for attention, especially a pretty girl.

"Excuse me," said an unfamiliar voice. Adam felt a tap on his shoulder and turned to see the new employee.

Before him stood a young woman with long, black hair and skin as pale as snow. She wore a pale blue dress covered in a rose pattern, a pedant and red ballet flats. All went quiet, Adam was stunned.

"Hi," she smiled and extended her hand. "I'm Snow White. I was supposed to meet Belle here."

Adam returned back to reality and shook her hand. "I'm covering for Belle. I'm Prince Adam."

She picked up her suitcase with both hands and turned back to him. Adam took the bag from her and looked away blushing. "Thank you," she replied.

"No problem. Well welcome to Fantasy Land. I guess we'll stop by your place first and drop this off." Snow White nodded. "Do you know where you're staying?"

"Disney said he made some room for me at the castle," she replied. Snow was busy watching the children flock Alice and Peter Pan, both hanging in a tree.

"The castle, huh? Well I guess that makes sense." Adam offered his arm to her. She smiled and intertwined her arm with his. "You'll meet Cinderella, Belle, Ariel and Melody in the castle."

"Thanks again," she muttered. Adam looked over at Snow White blushing.

He smiled to himself and led her towards Cinderella's castle. "So, the great Ms. White has finally come to Disney World. I can only assume you were a big hit at Disney Land, so most of the things I'll go over will be routine."

Snow White looked down at the ground. "Actually, I've never worked at any of the parks."

"It's not that scary," he said reassuringly. "Belle is the head manager of Fantasy Land. She makes sure everyone is where they should be and not in other parts of the park."

"What do you do?" She looked up at him timidly.

"I help Belle. She's more the brains and I'm the bronze."

They arrived at the castle and Adam unlocked the employee entrance into the castle. Snow White walked up the stairs as Adam followed. At the top of the stairs stood Cinderella, dressed for work. "Snow," Cinderella squealed. Her dress squished and ruffled in all sorts of directions to fit down the staircase. Cinderella hugged Snow and they both smiled. "Let me get a look at you," she said as she pulled Snow away by the shoulders. "Still young and beautiful."

"You look like you've been doing well yourself."

Cinderella's smile faded when she noticed Adam behind her. "Why's he here?" she almost hissed.

"Adam is showing me around," Snow said as she shrugged her shoulders.

Cinderella interlocked her arm with Snow White as they walked up the stairs. After the staircase was long hall lined with doors. On the walls hung paintings of each princess, even if they didn't live at the Disney World Park, and under them were plaques of the year they were created. Adam walked silently behind as the girls walked until they reached a door.

"Here we are," Cinderella said as they unlocked arms and she opened the door. "Room 203."

The room, itself was huge, the wallpaper was soft, pink roses and flowers that intertwined on a blue background and white furniture. The entrance way was a round room that held six white doors leading to different parts of the apartment. Snow White's face glowed with surprise and she spun around under the magnificent, crystal chandelier in the foyer. Cinderella stood in the door way and Adam behind her both watching as Snow White ran through the rooms. "This is so-," Adam managed to say before Cinderella cut him off.

"This is the biggest room in the castle. It even used to be a ball room before Disney started renovating. I wouldn't expect any less for his favorite."

Adam squeezed by Cinderella. "I guess the rumors are true."

"Oh hush! She's really such a sweet girl, and she rarely knows anyone here." Cinderella looked at the ground as she leaned against the doorway. She took a deep breath and smoothed out her skirt. "You know what to do, I hope."

"I've got this," Adam bellowed as Cinderella nodded and walked out. Adam searched for Snow White and she was stretched out on her king size bed. Her shoes were scattered on the ground at the entrance of the room. A lace canopy came down and hid everything, but her feet. The light from the considerable windows outlined her silhouette as she sat up. "Having fun?" Adam smiled as he peeked through the parting of the canopy.

She peeked out from the canopy and hesitantly grinned at him. "Yes. Where's Cinderella?"

He set the suitcase next to the closet in her room. "I told her I could handle it. May I?" Adam asked as he gestured towards the closet. Snow White nodded. Inside both sides of the closet were flooded with dresses of many colors and materials. The very back wall shelved seven lines of shoes decorated with bows and colors. "Whoa… There must be a lifetime amount of clothes in here. What could you have possibly packed?" He turned around to see she had hidden herself behind the canopy. Adam walked over to the bed and sat at the edge, pulling back a piece of the canopy. Snow White was frowning and curled up holding a pillow. "What's wrong?"

She sat up. "It's so silly to be upset about it. I just thought he would've listened when he asked what I wanted." She looked back at him and slowly sat up. "You have the most stunning eyes I've ever seen," she said as she smiled. In that moment, he had forgotten what color his eyes were. He had forgotten what his name even was. Her eyes were a normal brown which he had seen many before, but the softness from hers seemed to draw him in.

"Thank you," he replied as he got off the bed and walked into another room. Adam didn't understand what it was about her to make him act like this in a day of knowing her. He had wanted nothing more than to take her in his arms and to look into those eyes as welcoming as newly baked cookies. Adam noticed the clock that hung above the mantle place in her sitting room. "We should get going. It's a quarter to four."


	3. Chapter 3: Hot Snow

"Your post is right there, next to the wishing well," Adam leaned against one of the wishing well's posts. The well's blue roof was held up by two, white posts and golden spires stood on top, reaching towards the sky. It looked nothing like her real well, but the color helped it stand out against the cobble stone walls. It wasn't even a real well; if you looked down into it you could see the bottom just a few feet down. Adam pointed deeper into Fantasy Land. "Over there at the café is where Belle and I entertain at lunch once a week."

He looked back to make sure she heard him. Snow White clung to the fence of the bridge in front of the dwarves tribute. The dwarves were scattered with some of her animal companies like frogs and squirrels. At the top, she stood smiling down at them with a deer at her side. Her grip tightened on the metal bars.

Adam walked next to her and rested his arms on the bars. "If you need any help, just find me or Belle. Any questions?"

"No, I think I understood everything," she smiled. "So what now?"

"Now, I drop you off at the castle and I head home." He stood up and started walking off, not even checking to see if she was following. "Tomorrow, the princesses will help you with everything." Children dragged there parents through the stores and streets. The park was so flooded with children, Adam was amazed none of them recognized Snow White. The streets were beginning to be clothed in the daily chaos of dirt, forgotten wrappers, dropped maps and abandoned cups.

"You don't live at the castle?" Because she was so little, keeping up with Adam was difficult. Snow White grabbed hold of his arm so she wouldn't lose him in the pacing crowds.

"Well, I'm not married to a princess of the castle, so I'm allowed to live anywhere in the Fantasy Land village."

"But, I'm not married. Can I live out there?"

"You're a princess, Ms. White. It's only right for them to be taken care of." He stopped at the bridge to Cinderella's castle and handed her the key to the employee quarters.

She held the key tight in her hands and looked back up to see him walking away. "When will I see you again?" she cupped her hand to her mouth and yelled. The crowd had engulfed him.

It took a moment, but the crowd parted in such a way that she could see him stop and turn around. "You'll see me around," he waved as he walked backwards. After he waved he turned back around and walked towards Ariel's seashell. 'She should be on her break by now,' he thought to himself.

He knocked on the door to her dressing room hidden in the cave behind the seashell. "Come in," Ariel chimed.

Ariel was in a sea-foam green, sun dress. She wouldn't need to be back to work for two hours. Ariel smiled when she noticed Adam. "Well if it isn't my favorite guy." She hugged her old friend.

"What are you going to do on your break today?" He quickly hugged back.

"Eric is taking me to lunch," she answered as she let go of him to tie back her hair. "We've been together nine years now. It's odd how it only feels like yesterday."

"I need someone to talk to about the new character," Adam murmured as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Who did the big boss decide to bring in," Ariel was sitting in front of her vanity still fixing loose hairs.

"Snow White."

Ariel spun around in her chair. "Disney let her work here? He hasn't let her work at any of the parks. She doesn't even have any experience" Ariel scoffed. "Well, it'll be nice to meet her finally. Is she as pretty as they say?" Ariel turned back to her mirror and continued fixing her hair. She put small clips decorated with different kinds of shells.

"Yeah. Very cute in fact-"

"Well what do you need to talk about?" Ariel interrupted finishing her hair and getting up.

"I was thinking about being her friend," he sort of muttered as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Oh gosh that'd be so cute, but you know Disney's policies."

"Those only apply to relationships not friendships."

"Adam.. I want you to listen to me."

"Okay?"

"Take Belle out. You were two were designed for each other. She left her home, sacrificed her life for that of her father, fell in love with you and broke your curse. Doesn't that deserve some credit?"

"I know, but we just fell apart after the transition."

"Disney hasn't really called you out on not marrying her, but you know it's part of the deal of coming here for people like us."

"You're right.." He sighed as he opened the door for her.

Ariel smiled and kissed his cheek as she walked out the door. "I can't help but smile at the thought of you and Belle in the good old days. I miss how sweet and happy you were together, but I know it can happen again." Adam smiled back to be nice. Ariel was basically a sister to him, and he knew she wouldn't tell anyone. His other friends however were not that faithful, and he decided not to ask anyone else. He sulked the entire time he walked home.

By the time he made it home, it was dark and the nightly parade of lights had just started. Adam took a shower and changed into a grey, tank top and red, plaid pajama pants. He tied back his wet hair for it to dry. He sat at the foot of his bed and picked up the photo of Belle. She was wearing a yellow, button-up shirt and jeans. That was the day of their first year anniversary of coming to this world, before everything got so mixed up. They had used a couple of their vacation days and had gone for a camping trip in the woods. It was a disaster. They didn't bring anything to lit the fire or even a can opener, but he couldn't remember a moment on that trip when they weren't happy. Adam smirked to himself when he remembered Belle falling into a river when they were trying to fish. He set the picture down and went to the kitchen to make a sandwich.

There was a knock at his door. 'Wonder what Belle wants," he thought.

Adam opened the door and Snow White looked up at him. She stood on the porch in a long, teal shirt with matching pajama shorts and pink slip-on shoes. "Hi Adam."

"How'd you get here?" He was surprised because he hadn't told her. At least, he thought he hadn't.

"Cinderella gave me directions," she mumbled. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to intrude." Adam helped her in.

"Why are you here?" He closed the door and she sat down on his couch.

"I was scared being alone in such a big place. Can I stay here tonight?" she said as she looked up to him for a reply.

"Of course you can, Ms. White. But, why didn't you ask any of the other princesses?"

"I didn't meet the other princesses yet. Well, Cinderella is married and had said Charming was sleeping on the couch. So, she sent me here." She stood and looked around the room.

Adam smiled. He went into the next room and came back with a pillow and a blanket. "You can sleep in my bed and I'll sleep on the couch."

"I couldn't do that. I would be perfectly happy on the couch," she argued as she sat back down on the couch.

"I insist, your highness." He jokingly bowed and sat on the couch next to her. "Anything else?"

"Can I.. Can we stay up a little late to talk?"

Adam looked up at the clock. It was only a quarter to nine. "Yeah, but we should probably be in bed before eleven. Tomorrow is your first day."

"Adam, are we friends?" She laid her head on the pillow on his lap. Snow White looked up at him. Adam nodded.

Adam noticed again her soft, brown eyes. They carried a quality of gentleness Belle's eyes didn't have. Her lips were more red than the rose that once symbolized his curse. Would this be his new curse? For him to never understand why she drew a more tender side from him. She blushed when she noticed he was staring at her.

"Where have you been?" Adam said as he shook his head from the trance. "You haven't worked at either of the parks and yet I know you were one of the firsts to crossover."

"I was. Disney has always been good to me like family, since my mother wants me dead and my father is no longer with us."

"I'm sorry to hear."

"It's fine. Anyway, he had decided I wasn't ready to be around such uncontrollable company. So, I lived in London slowly making acquaintances and he would visit me over winter."

"Why were you upset earlier?"

"I had begged Disney for years to let me work at a park. When he finally said yes, I told him I wanted to work for myself as much as possible even buying my own clothing and furniture. Although, I'm very grateful for everything he gave me I was looking forward to finally being able to fend for myself."

"Disney seems to make a lot of decisions for you. Where is your prince?"

"He was never brought over because they couldn't bring enough information about his personality over since such little is ever shown of him." She smiled. "You asked three questions now I get to ask three. Why haven't you married your princess Belle?"

"After we came to this world, it seemed like there was nothing left for us to agree on. I didn't like being Disney's pet. I mean I was a king in my realm. However Belle... She took after her father and was always interested in the technology of this world and she was more princess in the eyes of little girls here than if she had married into it. She is no longer herself."

"When people here first meet me they seemed surprised. Why is that?"

"You are rumored to be Disney's favorite. He is always watching you even if you don't realize it. It's also rumored he would never make you work at any of his parks because he feels it's beneath you. So, he moves you from place to place to preoccupy you."

Snow White had fallen asleep on his lap. He remained sitting there, waiting for her to wake up. He fell asleep watching her.


	4. Chapter 4: Snowy Slumber

Adam awoke and looked at the clock. It was four am, still dark outside. He looked back at his sleeping guest. 'She will need to get ready soon,' he thought to himself. Adam carefully got up and wrapped her in the blanket. After struggling between carrying her and opening the door, he headed towards the castle.

No one was even up yet, the only light was that left by the streetlights that would be gone in a couple hours. Empty food holders and abandoned items hadn't been disposed of by the cleaning crew yet. B-List characters lay in drunken piles at Gaston's tavern. Just barely skimming, it was no one Adam really knew and on his way back he'd give them a strict talk on their behavior after working affecting their jobs. At the moment however, he was holding one of the princesses in his arms. It had been a long time since he had even thought about holding someone like this. He looked down and she still hadn't stirred except to grab onto his shirt.

He continued onward and managed to carry her up the stairs without any amount of difficulty. The hallway was longer in the dark than what he had remembered. Adam could barely read the numbers on the door, but he managed to find it. The door to room 203 remained unlocked and he shimmied it open. Adam pulled back the canopy curtain and the covers before he carefully set Snow White on her bed. He pulled the covers back over her and stopped for a moment to watch her before he turned to leave. She grabbed his arm. "Please don't leave," she was able to groan.

Adam smiled and kneeled aside the bed. "Ms. White, you need to wake up here so you can get ready for work in a while," he whispered

Snow tugged on his arm. "Stop calling me Ms. White... Please?"

Adam leaned against the edge of the bed. "If that's what you want."

"Don't go… please," she groaned.

Adam was so tempted to crawl in and lay next to her, but he knew better and managed to get his arm free. "I'll see you later, Snow." She curled up and was back to sleep before he left the room. As he walked out the room, someone waited for him in the shadows.

"Follow me," the high-pitched voice commanded. "We need to talk."

Adam was escorted down the hall and up a set of stairs to an office room. Disney closed the door behind them before sitting in his desk. Many knew Disney better as Mickey Mouse, but the characters knew better than to call him that. He gestured to the seat in front of him with his gloved hand. "Sit," Disney commanded. Adam did so. "To make an old friend of mine happy, I finally let her start work at one of my parks. You don't know how much I was against this life for her. Nevertheless, I did so and I did not spare any expense getting her place ready for her."

"Sir, she said she was afraid of being in such a big place alone."

"I'm not done," Disney glared as he slammed his fists down on the desk. "Well, I finished my work and thought I would see my old friend. When I get there, who do you think I found?"

"No one, sir?"

He slammed his fists down on the desk again. "Look who I find bringing her home at 4 AM!"

"Sir, nothing happened. She just feel asleep over at my house."

"YOU'RE DAMN RIGHT NOTHING HAPPENED… and nothing will happen. I need you to remember the policies I set up here." Disney sat back in his chair, the darkness making a silhouette of his infamous ears.

"Sir, pardon me for saying so, but I think these policies are outrageous. Who are you to say who someone can love?"

"I'm the one who made you into existence. Who is Belle going to be with?" Disney got up from his chair and walked over to the window.

"I don't-" Adam turned to follow him.

"So she deserves to be alone?" Disney turned around and looked him dead in the eyes.

"No, she doesn't. That's not what I'm saying." Adam was still exhausted and knew this was a battle he could not win.

"Can you look me straight in the eye and say you'd marry Snow White, even if it was tomorrow?"

Everything seemed to stop. A sharp pain ran through his heart and he looked at the ground. Adam sighed, "No, sir."

"That's what I thought. If I find out that you even look at Ms. White in the wrong way, I might have to take more drastic action." Disney crossed his arms as he walked over to the door and opened it. "Now get out and get ready for work."

Adam walked out the door and headed home. As he entered his home he realized, the big boss saw him in pajamas. How humiliating.


	5. Chapter 5: Frost Bite

The light from the window beamed down on Snow White as her eyes fluttered open. She stretched and smiled as she remembered the night she had with Adam. 'He even looked cute in pajamas,' she thought to herself. 'Wait. I'm back in my room?' She sat up and moved the canopy curtain to get a better look at her new room. She heard the clattering of pots and the sizzling of food from her kitchen. Snow White jumped up from her bed and dashed through the hall to the noise. The expression of excitement on her face dropped when she realized it wasn't Adam.

"Good morning, Snow," Disney chimed. "Please sit. I'm sorry for just barging in like this."

Snow sat at the dining room table facing her old friend. "It's fine. When did you get in? I thought you weren't coming until next week."

"I arrived about six in the evening, but I had so much paper work I couldn't manage to check in on you until ten." Disney placed a plate of bacon and scrambled eggs in front of her.

"At ten?" Snow seemed to studded nervously.

"Yes. It was rather odd since you weren't here."

"I was-" She looked down at the table trying quickly to think of an excuse better than what had actually happened. Disney never liked when she stayed out late, even more so if a guy was involved.

"Adam dropped you off this morning," He said coldly.

"Yeah," She drifted off. "I feel asleep at his house. It just a new place and it's this big… I just got scared."

"If you need a companion, I can have a more suitable one arranged."

"I don't want an 'arranged companion'. I like Adam just fine." She blushed.

Disney made her a plate of bacon, eggs and two pancakes. He set it down on the table and sat in the seat across from her. "Snow, it's not a good idea. What if you fall in love with him and he breaks your heart?" His face wasn't worried, but more of an agitated look.

Snow reached across and grabbed the plate. "I don't think he'd do that," she said as she took a bit of her bacon. "And that's only if it's more than friendship."

Disney sat back in his seat and crossed his arms. "I know for a fact he will marry Belle," he replied.

"That's just because of your ridiculous policies, Mickey."

Disney slammed his hands down on the table. "I'M NOT MICKEY!"

There was a silence. Snow looked as if Disney had no better than smacked her across the face. "You can't just keep treating me like this."

Disney walked out of the room and back. He was calmer now since he hated yelling at Snow. "I'm doing what I feel is best for you. You're too naive, sweet and kind for this world. You're everything it tries to crush and I'm the only thing stopping it."

"I'm not a little girl anymore. You can't just keep me from every little thing!" She did her best to yell, but her voice just wasn't made for it.

"You're nineteen and you will always be nineteen. You want to know why? YOU ARE A CARTOON CHARACTER I DESIGNED! WITHOUT YOUR PRINCE, YOU DON'T HAVE KIDS AND HOW CAN YOU TAKE THAT AWAY FROM SOMEONE ELSE!"

Snow White looked down at her breakfast, and got up from the table. She walked into her room and slammed the door. Disney stood outside. "Snow, I'm sorry… I.. I just got mad. I didn't mean it." He leaned against the wall next to her door and slid down until he was sitting on the ground.

Snow White opened her door. She had done her hair and put on a dress that looked exactly like her trademark look. Disney's jaw dropped if not for a moment. It was like when he saw her for the first time. "I have to get to my post," she said as she walked out the door. "I can't be late on my first day!"

Disney watched from a window as she dashed off towards her wishing well.

Even though two days had passed, their entire argument had replayed in her head several times. He had basically flooded her rooms with flowers to say sorry, but she still didn't forgive him. She watched as Adam did his rounds and wouldn't have thought the creature was Adam if it wasn't for Belle. Snow White found she jealous since Adam wouldn't even talk to her. Every time she'd get close enough to ask, he would run of elsewhere or his work day was over. Since Disney had stopped over every time she was about to go out, she hadn't gotten time to see if Adam was home.

Little had she realized that she had zoned out looking into the well. Peter Pan came from behind and covered her eyes with his hands. "Guess who," he said fluxing his voice to make it difficult to tell.

"I'm sorry, but I haven't the slightest idea," she laughed.

He removed his hands and floated in circles around her. "I'm the famous Peter Pan."

"Oh, yes. How is Wendy?" She turned away from the well and sat on a bench close by. Peter floated next to her.

"I don't know. I haven't seen her in a year. Sometimes I miss her, but she seems to be happiest in Disney Land." Snow looked at the little yellow bows on her shoes. She hadn't meant to zone out again, but her heart wasn't up for the usual banter. "Are you upset because of the fight with Disney? I'm sure he's rather sorry about it."

"It seems like word got out. I didn't mean to yell so loudly," she said softly as she smoothed her skirt. "But no, that's not what's been bothering me."

"Then?"

"Ever since I got here, I may have liked this guy I met. He is handsome and sweet."

"Why thank you."

Snow chuckled a bit. "However, he hasn't spoken to me in two days now."

"Who is he? Maybe, I could talk to him."

"He's not from my story though..."

"I'm the last one you need to talk about not following the policies. So, who is the lucky guy?"

"His name is Adam."


	6. Chapter 6: Ice Cold

Five days had passed and Adam stood next Belle in front of the Cafe. Belle looked up at him and no longer trembled from his beastly appearance. They both smiled and played their part, but Adam was far from it. The talk with Disney had emotionally stunned him. Then his thoughts drifted to Snow and as she lay asleep just in reach. He played the moment over and over again in his head how he would tell her he could no longer see him. He thought about how'd she react and what he'd do.

"Hello? Adam?" Belle said as she snapped her fingers.

Adam shook away his thoughts and noticed Belle. "I'm sorry. What?"

"I asked what you thought of Snow White. You did show her around yesterday, didn't you?"

"I did. I don't know I thought she seemed pretty nice."

"I heard Disney and her had a fight this morning. Cinderella even heard Snow White was yelling."

"She doesn't seem like she's even capable of yelling." The had begun their second round of walking around the park.

"Adam." Her voice trembled as she said his name. He had not known Belle to be afraid of much of anything. "We need to do something about the Peter and Alice infatuation."

"They're just kids. It's just a childhood crush," He smiled. "I'm sure Disney has plans for Alice just like he decided Peter would be with Wendy."

"Peter has other plans in mind and Disney has informed me to take care of it." Belle sat down on a bench close by to where they had to walk next.

"What do you mean?" Adam sat next to her and watched her. She couldn't bear to look at him almost as if it hurt her to tell him. She took a deep breath.

"Peter is planning on proposing to Alice in three weeks," She sighed. "He's already bought a ring."

"They've been close for over six years. I'm surprised it didn't happen sooner." Adam leaned back. He was happy for Peter since Peter had never been serious about anything. Despite being paired with Wendy, Peter only seemed to want to be where-ever Alice was.

"I need you to talk to him. If you can't get through to him, Disney has decided to send Alice to the park in China."

Adam sat up straight again. "Disney doesn't have to do that. They're not hurting anyone, in fact, the kids who visit the park even enjoy spending time with them as a couple."

"It's not about the customer in this case." She looked up at Adam. "We have the rules to control the chaos in the park. If anyone could just marry who they wanted, so many stories would be messed up. I don't want Peter or Alice sent away, but it's the cost they pay for not following the rules that would inevitably catch up with them. Please just go talk some sense into him."

"I'll talk to him.." Adam said as he walked off towards the spinning teacups. Peter, Alice and a group of children sat under a tree close to the teacups. Pan was teaching the group to braid and used Alice as his assistant. Even from a distance, Adam could see their happiness glowing from being with each other. Adam stood a couple steps away from them. "Pan, we need to talk."

"Okay everyone continue braiding. I'll be right back." Peter floated up and over to Adam. Adam made sure they were a good distance away from Alice. "I've been meaning to talk to about Snow White. She's really concerned that you've been ignoring her."

"This is something more important."

"I think she might like you," Peter chimed as he flipped in the air.

"Stop, Peter."

"Adam and Snow White sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-" Peter sung as he floated around Adam.

"Disney is going to send Alice away."

Peter fell to the ground. "That's not funny, Adam."

"He found out you were going to propose and if this continues any further, he's going to send her to the China Park."

"What am I going to do?"

"Peter, you need to break it off with Alice and I mean all ties." Adam began to walk off he couldn't see his friend like this. It nearly broke him off saying these words.

Peter grabbed a hold of his shirt. "I'll die of a broken heart without her. Please, I need you to help me. There has to be another way, some way to fix this and not lose her," Peter cried out.

"I don't know how you thought this could possibly end. But, you need to stop this childish game and remember the policies. You have always been paired with Wendy, and will end up with her despite anything else. However, Alice does not deserve to lose all her other friends and be moved to another park." His words were cold and harsh. Peter let go of Adam and he continued to walk without looking back at the red-haired boy. He didn't need to look back to see the pain he caused. As he walked home, it had started to rain.


	7. Chapter 7: Soaking Cold

It had been raining since noon and once Snow White was off work she changed into some dry clothes and sat at her window watching the rain. She watched below as group of friends walked in and out of the stores and restaurants. Snow suddenly noticed a couple. Both stood under an awning just talking for it seemed neither of them had an umbrella. Then the guy pulled his partner out into the rain and instead of yelling or getting back under the awning, they laughed.

Snow's mind drifted back to the time before Disney had become this way, before she had met anyone but him.

She woke up in a chamber. She had just been brought over and still wore her old dress. When the door opened, it was as if whatever on the other side was just a bright light and she couldn't see beyond it. Suddenly, a dark, shadowy figure appeared with big ears before her. Snow didn't know what to expect, but when it offered its hand to her she gripped it tightly and took her first steps into the world. They walked away from the light into another room more understandable to her.

"Where am I?" Snow mumbled as she rubbed her eyes, still adjusting.

"You're in a safe place." The figure before her was a mouse. It wasn't just a normal mouse, but one literally half her size. He was dressed in black jacket, white shirt, red pants and more outrageous, he wore gloves. "You're home."

"Who are you," Snow White looked bewildered.

"I'm Walt Disney." He smiled.

Ever since, Disney was her greatest friend and only family. Immediately after being brought, he took her to a place in the country so she could gradually adjust to technology. She was the first to be brought over and yet didn't meet any other characters for almost two years after. Snow was moved place to place and never had anyone to laugh with in the rain.

'Peter said he would speak to him,' she thought. 'I wonder what happened.' She heard a knock at her door. 'Disney,' she thought as she let out a groan and got up to answer the door. Snow opened the door and stood mostly behind it.

Disney's secretary stood outside the door. "I regret to inform you, but while you were at work Mr. Disney had to leave for important business at one of the parks."

"So, he's not coming over for dinner?"

"No ma'am," she replied as she was typing something on her phone.

"Please tell Mr. Disney I am truly devastated."

"Yes ma'am. Have a good evening."

"Have a good evening," she managed to say before she closed the door. Snow ran to her window to check if it was still raining. It was. She didn't care. Snow ran to her door and out to Adam's house as fast as she could.

She ran down the stairs, passed the still laughing couple, over the railroad tracks and up the hill… There it was. By the time she knocked on his door she was soaking wet, but no longer cared.

ADAM POV:

There was a knock at the door. He dreaded Peter or Alice on the other side of it. 'How could I have been such a jerk?' He thought. 'I deserve whatever they have to say.' He opened the door to see Snow White soaked and shivering.

"What's wr-wrong with m-me?" She trembled and crossed her arms to provide what little warmth she could.

"Snow! You're going to get sick please come inside," Adam stepped out of the door and grabbed her arm to pull her in.

She pulled away from him. "N-no tell m-e why you've b-been avoid-ing m-me."

"I'll tell you once you're inside." She nodded and step through the doorway. He closed the door behind her and grabbed the closest blanket he could. Adam wrapped her up in a blanket and carried her to the couch. "The morning after you spent the night, I carried you home. I knew no one would be up so I didn't even change when I dropped you off. Unfortunately, I was wrong. Disney saw me leaving your room and we talked."

"What did he say?"

"He pointed out some good reasons why we have the policies," Adam said as he started a fire. They both were silent.

"Would you like to have dinner with me after work," Snow mumbled. Adam looked her. Her hair was still soaked and makeup ran down her cheeks, but she was still the fairest to him.

"Disney says you deserve better than me. You deserve to be with someone who can marry you if he so wishes." Adam looked down at his shoes.

She lifted his chin until their eyes met. "Would you like to have dinner with me after work?" He smiled and took her hands in his.

"Yes."


	8. Chapter 8: Winter Wonderland

Adam had changed his outfit three times and even now standing in front of the mirror questioned his choice. He wore his hair down, a long-sleeved, buttoned blue shirt, a pair of grey jeans and his favorite, black converse. Adam pushed up the sleeves to his elbows. "It'll just have to do," he stressed. "I'm going to be late."

They had planned to eat Cheshire Café since they had recently created a new kind of tea. When Adam walked inside, the restaurant was fairly empty, but he couldn't see Snow White seated anywhere. The waiters were different card guards. One walked up a reached for the menus. "Table for one, sir?"

"Has Snow White come in, yet?"

"Not that I know sir."

"Table for two then," Adam answered.

He followed the waiter to a booth and sat the menus and silverware on the table. Adam sat in the seat facing the door. "I'll inform Miss White you're here when she arrives. Will there be anything else?"

"Thank you and no," Adam remarked as he looked over the menu. The door opened and Adam looked up. It was Snow. She was wearing a knee-length yellow dress with a denim jacket and her hair in waves. She smiled and waved when she saw Adam. He got up from the table as she walked over.

"So sorry I'm late. I just... I couldn't seem to manage to find the right outfit," she laughed. They sat down at the table. She looked over the menu. "Anything you recommend?"

"No. I haven't really eaten here before."

Plates dropped in the distance. "HOW DARE YOU COME HERE!" Alice yelled. She nearly threw a waiter to get to Adam's table. Alice slammed her hands on the table making the silverware jump a foot into the air.

"Alice what's wrong?" Adam asked calmly.

"Peter. He said you talked some sense into him," she growled. "Exactly what "sense" did you tell him?"

Adam looked over to Snow. "I reminded him of the policies," Adam sighed.

Alice looked at Snow and then back to him. "The policies? What do you care about the policies! You're on a date with someone other than Belle right now," Alice hissed.

"Alice, I'm so-" Adam began.

"Don't you dare!" Alice shouted. "Get out of my café."

"Ali-" Snow had started before she was cut off.

"BOTH OF YOU! GET OUT!" Alice yelled at the top of her lungs.

Adam grabbed Snow's hand and nearly ran out the door and continued running until they reached Tomorrow Land. "I'm sorry," Adam huffed as he caught his breath.

"For what?" Snow uttered as she caught her breath.

"I think I just ruined our date."

"Well, our first date wasn't perfect. But, you know how take a girl's breath away," she laughed still catching her breath.

The next couple weeks was filled of secret meetings, picnics and sneaking to each other's home once the sun had set. During work the two acted like ordinary friends, but after work they were inseparable. The sky was crowded with magnificent, white clouds, slowly taking their time in the warmth of the day. The couple laid on a patch of grass in Cartoon Town hidden by the oddly shaped houses. In their uniforms, they looked like they belonged together, like pieces of a puzzle. Snow White laid her head on Adam's chest as he held her in his arms.

"I haven't seen Peter around the park," Snow murmured half between being awake and asleep.

"He's been more in Adventure Land than Fantasy. He can't bare telling Alice the truth," Adam tiredly replied.

"What do you mean?" She sat up and looked down at him. "I thought he just wanted to be friends with her and he realized they were too close. He only loves Wendy."

Adam sat up and ran his fingers through her hair.

"Focus, Adam. What did you mean?" Snow questioned as she pushed his hand away.

"Peter was going to propose to Alice," he explained as he leaned back on his arms. "Disney found out and threatened to send her to another park."

"The Policies?" Snow White tilted her head. Adam nodded. "We have to do something about this it's not fair. What can we do though?"

"We'll have to come out as a couple." Adam laid back in the grass. He closed his and sigh, "I guess you'll just have to move in with me." He opened one eye just a tad to see her reaction.

She smiled and nearly tackled him when she went to hug him. "Are you sure I won't be too much trouble?"

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. "The only one who will be any trouble is Disney."

"He's coming over for dinner tonight."

"That's a good time to tell him. Do you need me to bring anything?"

"No, but can you come over early and help cook?" Snow pleaded with puppy-dog eyes. Adam nodded before he kissed her forehead.

There was a sudden rustle in bushes nearby. The couple sat up and turned their heads towards the direction of the noise. "Do you think they saw anything?" Snow White pulled away from Adam.

"It won't matter for much longer." Adam stood up and helped up Snow White. "What time should I come over?"

"Around five should be good."

Later:

Adam knocked on the door and stood there for a moment. He had changed into a pair of jeans, a white t-shirt, a black vest and had tied his hair back in a loose pony-tail. There was no answer. He knocked again. "Snow, it's me."

Still there was no answer. He leaned against the wall. 'Wonder where she could be?' He thought as he looked at his watch. '5:02,' he read in his head.

Slowly, the door swung open. He noticed the curtains were closed and none of the lights were on. Adam looked behind the door as he closed it, no one was there.

"Hey, Snow? Is everything okay? The door was open." He cautiously walked into her living room and opened the curtains. When he turned, Disney was sitting on the couch. "Hey. I hope you don't mind, but Snow invited me to join for dinner. She told me to come over early to help with cooking. I guess she must have stepped out for something." Adam sat in the chair across from Disney. "She'll probably be back soon."

"I doubt that she will," Disney he replied coldly as he crossed his arms.

"What makes you say that?" Adam laughed, trying to loosen the tension.

"I sent her away so we could talk," he sighed.

"She would've mentioned-"

"She didn't know she was going until I got back and found out what's been going on between the two of you."

"Sir, I-"

"If I break the rule for you two, I have to break it for everyone. Don't you see? I won't let that chaos happen again."


	9. Chapter 9: Cold Hearted

Disney had left her a note asking her to help show some new characters around the park. When Snow finished, she noticed the time on her watch. '6:23,' she read. 'I'm going to be late!' She ran to her place and huffed in the hallway catching her breath. Her door was open.

She cautiously entered and turned on her lights.

"Hey, Snow," Disney yelled from her living room.

"Sorry, I'm late. I was doing that favor you asked for," Snow said loudly as she took off her coat.

"Why are all the curtains closed?"

"It keeps the apartment cool while I'm out," she walked into the kitchen as she put on her apron. "Hope it wasn't any trouble."

"I was fine. I just opened the curtains in the living room." Disney walked over to the kitchen and leaned in the doorway.

Snow looked at her watch again. "Did Adam stop by?"

"No. Why would he be stopping by?"

"I asked him to help with dinner. We have something to talk to you about," she said as she filled a pot with water and put it on the stove. "I guess the time must have slipped his mind as well."

"I guess. Hey, do you remember how much fun we had at last year's Halloween Ball?"

"Yeah," she laughed. Snow poured a box of noodles into the water and set the timer. "We should have one here."

"Actually, I was hoping you'd accompany me to the one I've planned at the Europe Park."

"Oh... Well, I guess I'll think about it. I do have a job here."

Snow made a simple salad, spaghetti and two loaves of garlic bread. After she set the table, all that was missing was Adam. Disney and she talked about the friends she had made at the park, how she liked her new apartment.

Snow looked at her watch and read, '9:03'.

The spaghetti she had made went cold long ago and the garlic bread was now stale. It took all her strength not to cry.

"Snow," Disney got up from his seat and stood next to her. "I don't think he's coming."

She put on a smile and turned to her friend. "I guess not. I'm sorry we didn't eat."

He took her hands in his. "It's fine. Are you going to be ok?"

"I'm fine," Snow replied.

"You should get some rest," Disney sighed as he pulled out her chair.

"You're right," she got up from the table. "I'll clean all this up in the morning." She walked him to the door and opened it.

"What was it you had to tell me?"

"Huh?," she looked up at him and paused as she thought. "It was nothing important. I'm really tired. Goodnight, Disney."

"Night, Snow." She closed the door and leaned up against it. Slowly, she slid down it until she was sitting on the ground crying. 'Why didn't he show up?'

Days had passed and whenever Snow White would try to get his attention he would just avoid her. Adam could see her heart breaking, and several times almost broke the act to comfort her. However, he knew that would break the deal. She no longer visited his house or the places they had once spend time together.

His world had become grey and cold without her. Work had become more a facade than before because he couldn't sleep nor eat over the grief of losing her. He still managed to fake a smile for the crowds.

"Adam?" Belle called. She was still holding on to his arm.

"Hmm?"

"Why'd you stop?"

"I was just thinking about something." They had begun walking again.

"You seem to daydream now even more than me."

His shift was over and he turned back into his normal self, but continued to walk.

"Looks like the day is done for you."

"True," he smiled. "But, will you walk with me a little longer? I was thinking we could go a different way today, but it seems I have less time than I thought," he said as they walked past Ariel's grotto, past Alice's teacups, past Snow White's wishing well and stopped on the bridge that went through the castle.

"Why are we stopping here?"

"So many years ago, before we met, I was afraid of being alone." He stood in front of her holding both her hands in his. "Then you came along, and loved me for who I was and not my appearance. The world was no longer a cold place with meals for one. When we came here it seems like I had lost you and I never want to lose you again."

"What are you talking about Adam?" She blushed and pulled one of her hands away to cover her cheek. A crowd had surrounded them to watch the couple.

"I guess what I'm saying is," he said as he got down on one knee. Adam pulled a small black box out of his coat. "Will you spend the rest of our lives being my wife?" He opened the box and Belle's mouth dropped.

The crowd was completely silent and Belle left speechless. "Yes!" She nearly yelled as she put the ring on. The crowd cheered as Belle fell into his arms and they kissed. They smiled for the crowd's cameras. Out of the corner of his eye, Adam noticed Snow White. She ran back through the crowd when she understood what had just happened.

'She'll be fine,' he thought to himself.

"I never thought you'd ask," Belle whispered in his ear.

"I wasn't sure you still cared for me like this," he whispered through his smile.

Belle laughed and kissed his cheek.

"Haven't you talked to Disney?" Belle chimed as she smiled hugging him.

"He gave us his personal blessing," Adam managed to reply though his smile.


	10. Chapter 10: Blizzard

Ariel burst open the door. She wore a party hat and pink, feather boa. In one hand, she carried three glasses and in the other hand, a fine bottle of champagne. "I heard my little brother was getting married and he didn't even tell me," she laughed.

Adam was sulking on his couch. All the curtains were closed and lights off. She could only see him because of the light coming in through the still opened door. He was slouched over with his elbows on his knees and his hands holding his head. "But, were not-" he began.

"Not by blood," She teased. "But I thought the number of years would have thickened our blood to that of family." She put down the champagne and glasses to open the curtains to reveal the damage. An end table had fallen over and brought with it a lamp that shattered to pieces upon impact. He was still in his employee uniform, that Ariel knew he was sick of. "What happened in here?"

"I tripped on some stuff when I got home," he lied.

She picked up the champagne again. "Well this conversation is cham-painful compared to the party welcome I was hoping for," she joked.

He looked up. "Who's the third glass for?"

"I was kinda hoping the bride would be here since you two are such love birds."

He looked down again. "Eh… She went to the castle to celebrate with the other princesses. I can't believe you missed her on your way over here."

She leaned against the counter in the kitchen. "I can't believe you're finally tying the knot after all these years.

"Ariel, I need someone to talk to."

"Okay," she said as she sat down in the armchair next to him. She rested her elbow on the chair's arm and placed her chin upon her hand. "Shoot."

"What if everyone had their memories erased?"

"Oh, you mean like the 2003 reset?"

"How did you-" Adam began as he looked up at her.

"Only one person per park was spared, so they'd be able to keep track of things to stop history repeating itself."

"I love Snow White," Adam mumbled as he looked back at the ground.

"I warned you didn't I?"

"I didn't listen," he groaned.

"I don't know why I thought you would this time. I guess it was bound to happen between the both of you."

"What happened?" He pleaded as he looked back up at her.

She frowned and looked towards the window. "It's my job to remind you of the past just merely to make sure it doesn't happen again."

"Out of all the characters, why did Disney spare you?"

She looked at him before she slouched in her chair. "You aren't the only one who asks for advice..."


	11. Chapter 11: Snow Deal

Disney stood at his office window gently grasping the curtains. You could see the entire park and then some, but that wasn't what he was looking at. His eyes were glued to his reflection. He would never age, but at what cost? Disney gently tugged as his massive ears and then looked at his gloved hand. He clutched it into a fist and threw the curtain back before he turned away.

*Knock* *Knock*

He walked over to the door and opened it. A brief smile came across Disney's face. It was Snow. She was wearing a grey, tiered ruffle A-line dress with a navy blue sweater, gladiator sandals and her pendant. It was a simple, red gem held in place with a dark, fancy frame.

"May I come in," she murmured as she lightly tugged at her pendant.

Disney opened the door more and she walked in. "To what do I owe the pleasure," he voice squeaked.

"Disney. I want a favor." Snow sat down in a chair in front of his desk. She twirled her pendant in her fingers as she fabricated her idea.

"Depends on what you want," Disney explained as he sat behind his desk. He put away some papers he had been looking at all morning and gave her his full attention.

"I know how you like to make deals," Snow replied as she let go of the pendant and sat up straight. "I want to throw Belle and Adam a masquerade engagement party."

"Why would you do that?"

"You know Adam was my friend," she stammered. "I only thought it'd be a nice gesture."

"What do I get?"

"What do you want?"

Disney sat back in his seat and pondered. "I want a favor I can call upon later."

"What?"

"Honestly, I can't think of anything at the moment," he answered as he spun facing away in his chair. "I'll have a contract drawn up later. If you accept the terms, then consider the engagement party underway."

"Thanks, Disney," Snow sang as she left. He heard the door close behind her. Disney looked at his gloved hand again and sighed. He turned around and looked over the papers. However, his mind drifted to other things: the party, Snow… Adam. He seat the papers down. An idea had clicked.

"I know what I want from Snow," Disney declared. He quickly grabbed his phone. "John, send up Dr. Facilier. I have a contract I need him to write up."

**Snow POV:**

She looked down at her pendant and opened it. Inside was a picture of a couple from the 90s. The girl wore a navy blue shirt covered in white polka dots with her hair loosely pulled back in a ponytail. The guy wore a loose white shirt which top two buttons remained unbuttoned and black, aviator sunglasses. He kissed her sweetly on the cheek as the girl laughed. Snow so envied this couple, even though it was her and Adam.

It was among the things Disney had given her over the years. She had figured he didn't know what it held; she barely even knew what the picture was about. Snow imagined what their life would be like and when she finally met him is was as if from a dream. It was time to let go, time to wake up.

A note slid under the door and laid on the ground next to her. She closed the pendant and picked up the envelope. Her name was written on the front; she flipped it over and recognized Disney's seal. 'Is this it?' Snow thought as she took a deep breath. It read like so:

_Miss White,_

_ Mr. Disney would like to invite you for dinner, tonight. He requests you wear something formal, _

_preferably black. An attendant will arrive at six o'clock to escort you to dinner. _

_ Your Friend,_

_Walt Disney_


	12. Chapter 12: Snowy Memories

Belle scurried around her apartment picking up piles of books, tossed clothing and scattered blankets. Between reading and work, she didn't care for housework and preferred the 'organized' chaos. It was rare she invited anyone over, but this time it was Adam. After two hours, the apartment was actually clean.

Swiftly, she changed from her blue dress uniform to a black, pencil skirt, a yellow ruffle top and loose curls. When Belle heard a knock, she dashed barefoot to the door.

"Hey," Adam greeted as he hand her a bouquet of red roses.

"Glad you could make it," Belle smiled as she kissed his cheek and took the roses. She deeply inhaled the scent of the flowers. It so reminded her of their castle back home. "They're lovely," she commented as she walked into her kitchen to put them in a vase.

"I'm glad you like them," Adam thanked as he entered and closed the door behind him. He walked to the living room and noticed a wall of photos. Some were her and one of the other princesses laughing and having fun, but most were of when Belle and Adam were still a couple. He smiled. "So, what about the wedding do you want to talk about?"

"Well, we need to discuss the date, colors, the guest list," Belle started as she walked in the room. "… Invitations, the flowers, announcements, locations, catering…" She just seemed to go on like she was making sound, but they just stopped being words to Adam. He fell back onto the couch. Belle laughed. "It's a lot isn't it?"

"It seems more than a lot."

"At least, we don't have to worry about the engagement party."

"Why's that?"

"Disney told me that he and Snow are throwing it for us. It's going to be a masquerade ball, and they're going to bring all the Disney Princess together. That hasn't happened since 2006!" Belle smiled as she sat next to him. "Maybe, if we ask Disney, he could get us a wedding planner."

Adam looked off to the side, not really looking at anything. He was quiet and looked tense.

"You okay?" she asked as she laid her head on his lap and looked up at him.

Adam snapped out of it and looked back at belle sweetly. "Yeah," he smiled.

"Then, why are you so quiet?"

He looked off again. "Do you remember that book you liked to read to me? I can't seem to remember what it's called."

"I think so," she replied as she got up and went into another room. She came back with a blue book. "This one," she asked as she handed it to him.

His eyes opened wide. "Yeah. Will you read it to me?"

She smiled and took the book back. Belle leaned against him as she read line after line, chapter after chapter. Adam gently wrapped his arm around her. This was how it was supposed to be.

**Adam POV:**

It had gotten late so fast. Belle had fallen asleep on Adam's arm. Carefully, he laid her down on the couch and covered her with a blanket. Belle snuggled up to a corner of the blanket, smiling. He turned to leave. She grabbed his arm.

_"Please don't leave,"_ Snow's voice seemed to echo in his head.

He looked back and Belle was fast asleep. Her hair slowly fell out of place as slept. Adam gently tucked the strand behind her ear and kissed Belle's forehead before he quietly left.

He walked to the staircase with his hands in his pockets. Belle's room was on the left side, but Snow's was on the right. He walked past the stairs and continued to walk to the door of 203, Snow White's room.

Adam removed his right hand from his pocket to knock on the door. His fist went limp and he ran his palm down the door. It was cold. There was no light escaping from the crack under the door, no sound.

He flashed back to the day he first met Snow, how she smiled, how she went to his house and fell asleep, and how he carried her back to this room.

_"Ms. White, you need to wake up here so you can get ready for work in a while," he whispered._

_"Stop calling me Ms. White... Please?"_

_"If that's what you want."_

_"Don't go… please," she groaned._

Adam put his hand back in his pocket. "I'll see you later, Snow," he murmured under his breath. He walked to the stairs. He walked home.


	13. Chapter 13: Snow Ball

_I won't be able to write for a week since I'm moving, but I plan to use that time to getting everything together for the final chapter. I really like the end of chapter 12 because I like wrapping back to things I previously wrote (hint hint). As soon as I get back, at the least there should be four or five new chapters if it's not the end before hand. Leave a review if ya' can and Enjoy!_

Two weeks had passed since Snow had dinner with Disney. It had been two weeks of preparations, orders, and samples. Snow put everything into focusing about this ball, even skipping work, really anything so she wouldn't have to see Belle flaunting her fiancé.

"Snow?" Disney called as he opened the door.

"I'm in the kitchen," she called back as she stood sipping at her tea. Her kitchen table had been flooded with different designs of dresses for her to wear: yellow ones, red ones, puffy ones, and short ones. She was so distracted she really didn't give notice when Disney walked into the kitchen.

"Still deciding? You know its tonight, right?" Disney asked while he sat in the chair across from her.

"Actually, I picked one this morning," she commented as she looked up at him.

He picked up a couple he noticed her eyes skim over. "Which one?"

She laughed. "I gave it to John. I want to surprise you."

Disney smiled. "Are you ready for tomorrow?"

"Yeah," Snow sighed as she set her cup down. "I don't know why that's what you want."

"I still don't quite understand the favor you asked of me, this party."

"This park needs something fun! Anyway, you better go. I only have 4 hours to get ready for the ball. Ella's going to do my hair and Ariel's going to help with my makeup," Snow sang.

"Okay. I can't wait to see you tonight," Disney chuckled as he walked out the door. Cinderella was carrying a box of hair equipment and nearly bumped into Disney as he was leaving. "Sorry, Ella," he apologized as he opened the door for her. "She's expecting you."

"Thank you, Mr. Disney," Cinderella giggled. After she entered, Disney left and closed the door behind him. Snow white peaked from the kitchen. "Is the dress here yet," Ella inquired as she set the box on a nearby table.

"Yes," Snow cheered. "It came yesterday."

**Later**

The ballroom was a big, magnificent room. The first half of it had been flooded with tables of fine linen and golden platters, each guest had champagne in one had and a fork eating some delicacy, in the other. The other half of the ballroom remained open for dancing, it had taken three days alone just to polish it. Above hung rococo chandeliers of their times, each inch covered in either gold or crystal. The ceiling was decorated with golden flowers and leaves encircling romantic scenes of lovers or cherubs. Characters from each of the parks had already entered in their gowns and finery, some eating, some dancing.

Adam stood at the balcony atop the staircase watching guest after guest enter. Snow had outdone herself. Belle laughed as she tapped his shoulder.

"This is simply amazing," Belle sang. "I can't seem to find Ms. White to thank her."

Adam looked amongst the crowds of dancers, he couldn't seem to find her either. "I guess she's mingling with a guest," Adam said coolly as he turned to Belle and offered her his hand. "Shall we go down?"

"Ye-" She began.

"Wait!" Cinderella demanded as she speed-walked in her heels over to Belle. "It's time for the first festivity," she smiled as she pushed through the couple to the balcony. "Welcomed Guests!," Cinderella's voice boomed and the room went silent. "It is the wish of our host, in goodwill to the bride and groom, to take part in a simple tradition in her homeland," she informed as she lifted her hand to gesture four girls enter the room. Each girl wore the same white mask and a long, crimson cloak with long black gloves. Cinderella waved Belle forward and began to put the same items on her. "In this tradition, the groom must follow his heart and find his blushing bride before midnight. By doing so, they will be blessed with a love that will always lead them back to each other." Cinderella put a blind on Adam and mixed the girls before removing his mask. "The girls get a two minute start. And go!"


End file.
